DevilTech Weapons
Weapon Name: '''Mjolnir '''Wielder: Quincy Weapon Type: Great Hammer DevilTech Used: 'Rumble Rumble '''Special: ' '''Magnetism: '''Quincy's hammer is constantly magnetic, defaulting to a weak magnetism which only affects small items touching it, as a swift or movement action Quincy can increase the range and hold that setting for as long as he wants, returning to the default inactive setting is a free action. Quincy can set it to a range of 5, 10, 15, 30 feet. Causing low mass metal objects within that range which are not anchored to something of higher mass to fly towards his hammer. However, if a magnetic object of high mass is within range Quincy will be drawn towards it instead. '''Magnet Smash!: '''As part of any single attack against a heavily armored opponent,(Or any metal target) Quincy can as a swift action activate magnetism at a high setting to add it the magnetic force to his blow whilst making his hammer track the target for increased accuracy. On this attack he gains +15 to hit and deals 2x damage. '''Shock Value: '''On a sneak attack this hammer has a 1d4 chance of paralyzing the target for one round. During a normal attack with this weapon it paralyzes the target on critical hits. When criting on a sneak attack it paralyzes the target for 2 rounds. On sneak attacks the hammer deals additional electric damage equal to lightning damage for his level. (1d6 per character level divided by 2. At level 26 this is equal to 13d6 damage.) On normal attacks he deals 1/2 lightening damage.(13d6/2). '''Magnetize: Nails hit with this hammer are magnetized and thus gain a +10 to hit against heavily armored or otherwise metallic targets. They also gain the halved bonus lightning damage. Damage: '''2d6 + 1d6 Electric + 11 Electric + (Lightning Damage) '''Range: '''5 ft '''Crit Range: '''19-20 3x '''Requires: Dwarf Weapon Name: '''Barrier Ball '''Wielder: Quincy Armor Type: Chest Light DevilTech Used: 'Barrier '''Special: ' '''Description: '''Creates an impenetrable barrier the size of a soccer ball around Quincy. He can move freely in the hard-light construct as if it were a hamster ball. The ball gives him a -10 to dodge but makes him basically immune to damage. Hitting the ball propels it 5 feet for every 10 kinetic(elemental does not apply) damage done to the ball(usually moving Quincy out of the range of followup attacks). Quincy also tumbles inside and takes 1d4 damage for every 10 done to the ball. Quincy can half this tumble damage with a tumble check DC equal to 5 for every 10 damage done to the ball. '''Stealth: Halves hide skill when active. Activation: May be turned on or off as a swift or movement action. Duh: '''Quincy is unable to attack any targets outside of his barrier. However he can still control threads already outside the barrier using his devil fruit. And may also use magnetism through the barrier. '''Armor Check Penalty: '''None '''Weapon Name: '''Barrier Buckler '''Wielder: All Armor Type: Bracers, Light DevilTech Used: 'Barrier '''Special: ' Unlike normal shields these appear on the forearm and don't prevent the user form wielding other weapons or shields. Can be worn one on each arm. The projected shield is practically weightless and indestructible by most means. Projectors can be modified to create shields of whatever color the user wishes. May be turned off and on as a swift or movement action. The glow penalizes hide checks severely. 'Armor Check Penalty: '''None '''Defense Bonus: '+2 '''Range: '''5 ft '''Weapon Name: '''Weapon Weapon Tensors '''Wielder: Amador, Misc Weapon Type: Gauntlets DevilTech Used: 'Weapon '''Special: ' '''Weapon Creation: As a movement action, the wielder of the tensors can touch a dense material and turn it into a weapon. This weapon can be any basic melee or thrown weapon found in the standard PDF. These improvised weapons have the same stats at their rule book counterparts but are less durable. They have 1/4 the DR (rounded down) of the rule book counterpart if made from stone and 1/2 DR if made from Steel. A weapon made from stone will last 1d3+1 rounds of use. A weapon made of metal will last 1d8+1 rounds of use. Over-sized Weapons: '''Amador can use these tensors to create giant weapons which have their damage modified in the same manor as detailed for the More More fruit. These weapons have their HP multiplied alongside their damage but their DR is halved and the number of rounds they can be used is also halved. '''Range: '''5 ft '''Requires: 16 Wisdom Weapon Name: '''Quake Quake Gauntlets '''Wielder: Amador, Malcolm Weapon Type: Gauntlets DevilTech Used: 'Quake '''Special: ' '''Sumo Stomp: '''The user gains the ability to perform the swordsman feat, Crater Stomp, with doubled range, if they have a strength of 22 or higher they gain the special version of it. '''Damage: '''Adds 1d4 damage per point of STR mod on only one attack per round. This can be applied via a weapon for half damage. Additionally, this damage is doubled if grappling the target or used against a rigid target such as weapons or armor. (Apply only 100% of Strength Mod these Gauntlets receive no bonuses from Heavy Strikes.) '''Range: '''5 ft '''Crit Range: '''4x (Mirrors weapon crit range and damage if used through another weapon.) '''Requires: 18 Str Weapon Name: '''Trigger Warning '''Wielder: Sanyu Weapon Type: Sniper Rifle DevilTech Used: 'Smooth, Float, Float '''Special: ' '''Scope of Fortuity: '''Negligible to no penalty to called shots when locked on. Crit range extended to 16-20 when locked on. '''Oversized: '''The ammo case is stored in hammerspace and therefore takes 1 slot even when Sanyu is wielding the weapon. '''Electrochain Rounds: '''Each shot consists of two electroshock rounds which automatically deploy as a shock trap with each shot dealing half lightening damage for Sanyu's level rounded up. Each pair is linked to each other and cannot be linked to other rounds under normal circumstances. '''Shock Trap Special: '''As a full round action Sanyu can fire 2 shots(4 bullets) both at their highest base attack bonus. These 4 rounds will be linked to each other and the gun's barrel such that when the shock trap is deployed lightening arcs between all 4 bullets and the gun. The formula for connections is n(n-1)/2 where n is the number of vertices. (In this case 5(5-1)/2=10) Therefore a target hit with all 4 bullets will be hit with 10 connections or 5x Lightening damage. And anyone caught between the rifle and the bullets will be hit with the 4 connections arcing from the rifle or 2x Lightening Damage. Does not deal crit damage. After use the rifle is overloaded and cannot be used for 1 round. '''Damage: '''2*(1d10+Attribute Mod+4d3(Tempest)+ 11 Electric) + (Half Lightening Damage except when using Shock Trap Special.) '''Range: '''1000 ft '''Crit Range: '''19-20. 3x(4x with Clarence) '''Requires: 18 Wis or Dex and 12 Str Weapon Name: '''Midas Cannon Mark II '''Wielder: Omicron Weapon Type: Arm Cannon DevilTech Used: 'Slow, Smooth '''Special: ' '''Timed Rounds: '''Omicron can set a timer for up to 3 rounds all shots fired during that time will leave the barrel of the rifle and slow to a near stop at the end of the designated time all the shots will resume normal speed. Targets can avoid these rounds by moving to a different square but targets in the path of the rounds are considered flat footed. '''Slow Implants: '''Omicron may apply the "Timed Rounds" Effect to any implants which use his gun arm. Allowing him to delay their effects for up to 3 rounds. '''Concussive Rounds: '''Omicron shots can deal damage through armor. Such that if a shot beats the targets dodge roll but not their armor bonus he still hits dealing half damage. '''Custom Ammo: '''Can be loaded with specialty ammunition for different effects and utilities. '''Cyborg Enhancement: '''Damaging cyborg implants using this arm inherit this arm cannon's crit range and multiplier '''Damage: '''4d8 + Dex and Wis Mod + 11 Sonic '''Range: '''100 ft '''Crit Range: '''19-20. 3x '''Requires: 18 Wis or Dex Equipment Name: '''Phoenix Down '''Wielder: Omicron Weapon Type: '''Healing Flamethrower '''DevilTech Used: '''Phoenix '''Special: Medic!: '''As a movement action Omicron fires healing blue flames from his utility arm. Heals an amount Malcolm's base healing factor. That is 6d6 + 7 HP(Not Percent HP) per round. Omicron may target his feet to heal himself. '''Range: '''10 ft '''Equipment Name: '''Harmsway ' '''Wielder:' Everyone Weapon Type: '''Harmsway '''DevilTech Used: '''Phoenix '''Special: Constant Healing: Heals (6d6 + User's Con Mod)% of the user's total hp every round. Weapon Name: Wielder: Skylar Weapon Type: Pistol Sets DevilTech Used: 'More, Return, Bomb, Mark '''Special: ' '''Door Knocker (More): '''Single shot pistols, require 1 full round for the armor to reload. Fire a 2.00 Caliber round which deals sonic damage. Deals 2x Base Damage. The concussive shots of this gun can deal damage through armors. Such that if a shot beats the target's dodge roll but not their armor bonus she still hits dealing half damage. Firing this gun knocks Skylar 5ft back( or 10 ft if Skylar fires both pistols) she can negate this backwards motion with a Geppo kick using her 5ft step. Once per day each gun can fire a more more round which does 2x the Door Knocker's normal damage and knocks medium or smaller enemies backwards 5-15 feat. Dealing half the damage done to them to anyone hit by them. '''Smith and Forge(Return): '''Returns bullets fired to molten steal shortly after exiting the barrel. Deals heat elemental damage + 5 and deals all bonus damage(From feats such as point blank) as heat damage. Has a 1d6 chance of setting fire to a persons clothes with.(Sets fire automatically on crits.) Each fire does 1d8 damage per round and this effect can be stacked up to 4 times. A burning character is considered Shaken. Fires can be put out by falling to prone and rolling as a movement action. '''True Shot Pistols(Mark): '''After landing a successful melee attack against a target these pistols will fire rounds that automatically track the target, removing their dodge bonus to defense. Deal base damage. '''Machine Pistols(Bomb): '''Fires 3 round bursts with every shot. Bomb Fruit adds 1d12 to base damage. Grants +10 to hit but deal half base damage. If you beat a defense roll by 5 or more deal 1x base damage. If you beat a defense roll by 10 or more deal 1.5x damage '''Base Damage: '''1d8 + Attribute Mod + 11 Elemental ' '''Range: '''50 ft '''Crit Range: '''19-20. 2x '''Requires:' 14 Con, 10 Str, 18 Dex Weapon Name: Blutsauger''' ' '''Wielder:' Amador Weapon Type: Dual Swords DevilTech Used: 'Kilo, Smooth '''Special: ' '''Smooth Blut: '''Gives a to hit bonus of +2 points of smoothness against unarmored, +4 points against light, +6 points against medium, and +8 points of smoothness against heavily armored opponents. '''Blut Damage: '''2d6 + 1.5xStr Mod +11 Heat '''Kilo Sauger: '''Increases the mass of the sword. To deal 1.5x non-elemental damage. '''Kilo Damage: '''1.5x(2d6 + 1.5xStr Mod) +11 Cold '''Combine: '''Gain benefits of both weapons. '''Combined Damage: '''1.5x(3d6 + 2xStr Mod) +11 heat or cold '''Note: '''See equipment for preexisting abilities. '''Weapon Name: '''Fin '''Wielder: Mer Weapon Type: Harp Bow Special: ' 'SINGING SHOTS OF THE SEA Damage: '''2d6 + Dex Mod + 11 Sonic (1.5x when using Singing Shots of the Sea) '''Range: '''100 ft(200 ft with Powerdraw)(400 ft with Graceful Arc) '''Crit Range: '''3x '''Requires: Archer, Musician Special Ammo: Barbed Breakaway Seaprism Stone Arrows- '''Seaprism stone arrows deal normal damage to devil fruit users and have a chance to become embedded in the target's flesh, requiring a heal check DC 30 to remove. For an arrow to become embedded Mer must beat the target's defense roll by 10 or more '''or land a critical hit against the target. Additionally after the targets DR is applied the arrow must do 5 or more non-elemental damage to penetrate deep enough to become embedded. If the target attempts to remove the arrow by the shaft they have a 5% chance of success, otherwise the shaft will breakaway and the heal check DC to remove the tip increases to 40. This will weaken devil fruit users tremendously, they are considered "Disabled" (See, status effects). Additionally, some devil fruit abilities such as healing will not work on them until the arrowhead is removed.